Creciendo juntos
by La Emperatriz
Summary: Desde la muerte de su esposa, la vida no a sido fácil para Giotto quien a estando cuidando a su hijo Tsunayoshi en soledad, pero ya es hora de que el padre sobre-protector deje crecer a su pequeño por su cuenta... si es que logra soltarlo primero. Padre!Giotto y Hijo!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: Ya que desconozco el sistema educacional japonés, voy a utilizar el que conozco (El chileno) que consiste en: Prekinder, Kinder, básica, Media, y Avanzada (universidad).

Esta historia salió de ocio, capas la continue, capaz no, disculpen las faltas, si hay algo que corregir me dicen y lo arreglo, gracias.

* * *

**Creciendo juntos**

_No es fácil dejarlos ir._

— ¿De verdad tengo que ir, papá?

Preguntó con un rostro lloroso Tsunayoshi, un niño de 5 años que actualmente va en camino a su primer día de escuela, escuela en donde enfrentara el primero básico.

— Sí, lo siento Tsuna pero es por tu bien.

A pesar de que el hombre de cabellos dorados lucia tranquilo, le faltaba poco para entrar en pánico, tomar a su hijo en sus brazos y correr en dirección contraria para regresar a la mansión en donde vivían, no le gustaba la idea de estar lejos de su pequeño, pero como él mismo había dicho anteriormente: "Era por el bien de Tsuna".

Su padre, Giotto Sawada, 27 años y actual jefe de la famiglia de mafiosos más poderosa del mundo, lo educo lo mejor que pudo a pesar de la ausencia de la madre, quien había fallecido en medio de una pelea con una de las famiglias rivales, desde entonces, Giotto había sido muy sobre-protector con su hijo...

Eran pocos quienes tenían el "Honor" de conocer a la criatura que tan celosamente cuidaba.

Entre ellos, estaba Reborn, uno de los mafiosos más conocidos del mundo tanto por su destreza como por su talento, y gracias a eso y a la confianza que le tenía Giotto, se había convertido en el profesor privado de Tsunayoshi y su niñera principal.

No que Reborn estuviera muy de acuerdo con eso en un principio, pero por respeto y lealtad a Giotto no se negó, de todas formas, con el tiempo comenzó a tener un cariño real por el niño que estaba a su cuidado.

Pero entonces… conforme el pequeño protegido de Vongola fue creciendo, Reborn comenzó a tomar las riendas del asunto, un asunto que Giotto estaba esquivando como la peste "_Tsunayoshi necesita estar en un ambiente con otros niños, para crecer sanamente no solo necesitas de los libros, si no que de experiencias de vida, de enfrentarse a personas nuevas y desconocidas para desarrollar habilidad social_" le había dicho Reborn en un tono muy serio, esperando convencerlo de llevarlo a un colegio, Giotto no estaba de acuerdo, hasta que Reborn decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era convertirse en un Profesor público para que Giotto cediera y dejara a su hijo.

"Bueno, si Reborn va a estar ahí cuidando de Tsuna… puedo estar tranquilo" pensaba en silencio mientras le sonreía con cariño a su hijo, tratando de darle confianza, de asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que este cambio era para mejor, que no había nada de qué preocuparse al-

— ¡EXTREMO! — grito un niño mientras corría a máxima velocidad, Giotto no logro distinguir la apariencia del niño gracias a la velocidad en que corría, pero si logro notar el camino de polvo que iba dejando... — ¡Oni-san! ¡Espera! — dijo una niña de la edad de Tsuna mientras corría tras su hermano… o lo que asumían que era su hermano.

Giotto se rio un poco nervioso, eso había sido un poco inesperado…

— Bueno, al menos alguien parece muy entusiasmado por ir al colegio, ¿no? — Se dijo más para si mismo que para su pequeño, que parecía un poco asustado por la repentina aparición y desaparición del otro joven.

Antes de que pudiera tranquilizar a su pequeño niño de que todo estaba bien, algo volvió a suceder.

— ¡Muérete estúpido! — Grito un niño mientras amenazaba violentamente a otro niño que escapaba alegremente de él — Maa~Maa~ ¡Gokudera! ¡También me alegra saber que estamos en la misma escuela! — Respondió alegremente el niño de cabello negro al insulto, ignorando completamente la amenaza de muerte — ¡Que te mueras! — grito el niño de cabellos plateados mientras sacaba… ¿Dinamita? — ¡Rayos! ¡No tengo mi encendedor! — Gritaba mientras buscaba en su ropa — ¿Qué tu papá no te dice que son peligrosos? — Preguntó el pelinegro mientras aun escapaba alegremente — ¡Déjame en paz! — y aunque la dinamita estuviera apagada, eso no le impidió lanzarla directamente a la cabeza de su amigo, quien logro esquivarla y continuar su camino, perdiéndose del punto de visión de Giotto.

"_Espero que no se dirijan a la misma escuela… esos niños sí que parecen peligrosos a su corta edad… no me gustaría que Tsunayoshi estuviera cerca de ellos._" Pensó un muy preocupado padre.

Entonces, apenas llegaron a la puerta de la escuela de Nanimori, Giotto contempló como un niño de pelo negro combatía usando unas tonfas a otro niño que tenía un tridente y un extraño peinado de piña, creando con su batalla un camino de destrucción y caos.

Destrucción y caos que fue suficiente para Giotto, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo a su hijo en brazos y corrió en dirección contraria a máxima velocidad.

¡TSUNAYOSHI NO DEJARÍA LA CASA HASTA LOS 40 Y YA ESTABA DICHO!

* * *

Historia random es random.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones: Ya que desconozco el sistema educacional japonés, voy a utilizar el que conozco (El chileno) que consiste en: Prekinder, Kinder, básica, Media, y Avanzada (universidad).

Aclaracion 2: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios! pero aclarare una duda que surgió; los guardianes – tanto de Giotto como de Tsuna — no se conocen entre si ni nada similar, por ahora, Giotto esa llevando la Familia Vongola por su cuenta.

Esta historia salió de ocio, capas la continúe, capaz no, disculpen las faltas, si hay algo que corregir me dicen y lo arreglo, gracias.

* * *

**Creciendo juntos**  
_Hay que dar una oportunidad a las cosas nuevas._

Giotto aun abrazaba celosamente a su hijo, Reborn le había visitado en esa misma noche preguntando por la ausencia de Tsunayoshi en su primer día de escuela, Giotto simplemente refunfuño algo sobre niños psicópatas y que esperaba una vida normal para su hijo.

— ¿Estas consiente que tu hijo es el próximo Don? ¿No?  
— Nunca dije que Tsunayoshi se metería en el negocio de la famiglia — No señor, su hijo tendría una vida normal con gente normal, además, el nunca espero que su grupo de vigilantes terminaría como un grupo de mafiosos… la vida si que era extraña.  
—…Giotto…  
— En mis tiempos la escuela no era tan peligrosa. — murmuro mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo, esos niños no eran normales, ¡seguro eran demonios!  
— Bueno, recuerda que yo soy profesor de esa escuela — respondió Reborn dando una sonrisa que parecía bastante falsa.  
— ¡Y debí suponer que serias la cabecilla de un circo! Algunas veces me pregunto por qué confío en ti. — Exclamo Giotto mientras abrazaba a su hijo con más fuerza y de forma protectora. Tsunayoshi solo escuchaba a los dos adultos discutir en silencio, bueno, el estaba tan aterrado como su padre cuando llego a la puertas de la escuela, pero… también sentía curiosidad al ver a los otros niños, especialmente porque pocas veces había podido jugar con otros de su edad… es más, al único que conocía era a Xanxus, el hijo adoptivo de su abuelo… y Xanxus parecía odiarlo a muerte.

Es más, los otros jóvenes a pesar de que también lucían como personas peligrosas, se veían más alegres y amables que Xanxus, y eso para Tsunayoshi era suficiente para despertar su interes.

— Bueno, ¿y porqué no le preguntamos al mayor afectado su opinión? — Dijo de pronto Reborn dirigiéndose a Tsunayoshi — ¿Quieres ir a la escuela? — le preguntó mientras mostraba otra sonrisa, una que no se sabía si era fingida o no.

Tsunayoshi no supo que responder, miro a Reborn, miro a su papá que esperaba atento su respuesta, desvió la mirada a los objetos de la habitación, miro a los dos adultos otra vez.

— Podría… ¿Podría intentar? — Dijo Tsuna incierto de su propia respuesta.

Giotto bajo la cabeza en derrota mientras que Reborn le dedicaba una sonrisa triunfal.

El niño si iría a la escuela.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

— ¡Y tenemos un nuevo integrante! ¡Preséntate Tsunayoshi! — Exclamo Reborn mientras se dirigía al curso de pequeños delincuentes, Tsunayoshi aun era pequeño para enfrentarse a la mafia real, pero este curso seguro simularía bien lo que es la vida de un mafioso, llena de peligros y personas extrañas… Reborn estaba satisfecho con su elección de escuela, el lugar era perfecto, y sobre todo, estaba orgulloso de Tsunayoshi y de su elección.

— Ho…Hola… soy Sawada Tsunayoshi pero pueden decirme Tsuna… — Nadie reacciono ante su presentación, en realidad todos lucían aburridos y nadie tomo interes en el pequeño.

Reborn suspiro, bueno, una de las cosas a corregir del joven Tsunayoshi era su personalidad… un jefe debe mostrarse seguro y firme desde el primer momento… pero por suerte, Reborn tenía varios años para corregir eso.

— Anda, escoge un asiento — le dijo mientras le hacía señas para que se sentara rapido, Tsuna asintió con la cabeza pero apenas logro dar dos pasos, tropezó, cayendo de cara.

Silencio.

Reborn observo como el pequeño temblaba, seguro tratando de contener las lagrimas mientras intentaba levantarse. Lo interesante, era que el joven no estaba llorando como en las otras situaciones, sino que daba lo mejor para evitarlo.

Bien, al parecer Tsunayoshi estaba más dispuesto a crecer de lo que parecía.

—¡Tsunayoshi! — Alguien grito y eso hiso que todos se sobresaltaran y miraran en dirección al grito, hacia la ventana.

Pero al parecer otra persona no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su hijo creciera por su cuenta.

Y ahí estaba, Giotto, pegando su rostro al vidrio, mientras lo golpeteaba en señal de que quería entrar a rescatar a su pequeño quien se había caído.

— ¡REGRESA A TRABAJAR! — Gritó Reborn perdiendo la compostura por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué ese hombre no tenia papeleo que hacer y juntas a las cuales asistir?

Era difícil aceptar que ese hombre era el jefe de la famiglia Vongola.

— ¡Tsuna~~! — y antes de que ese espectáculo continuara, Reborn abrió la ventana y con las amenazas de dejar a Tsuna huérfano, logró espantar al muy sobreprotector padre.

¿Cómo se supone que cuidaría del hijo si el padre necesitaba constante vigilancia también?

Reborn suspiro. Este sería un año escolar muy largo.

* * *

Se me olvido poner que habria Ooc (Out of Character) en esta historia, pero prometo hacer a Giotto más normalito en el futuro... ¿o no? - dun dun duuun -


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaración 1: Ya que desconozco el sistema educacional japonés, voy a utilizar el que conozco (El chileno) que consiste en: Prekinder, Kinder, básica, Media, y Avanzada (universidad).

Aclaración 2: los guardianes – tanto de Giotto como de Tsuna — no se conocen entre si ni nada similar, por ahora, Giotto esa llevando la Familia Vongola por su cuenta.

Aclaración 3: Ya que surgió la pregunta, en realidad no planeo que haya parejas o alguna cosa así, pueden salir momentos tiernos entre los niños, pero eso no significa que se amen… Digo, es más que nada un Fic sobre la familia.

Esta historia salió de ocio, capas la continúe, capaz no, disculpen las faltas, si hay algo que corregir me dicen y lo arreglo, gracias.

* * *

**Creciendo juntos**

_Haciendo amigos_

Tsuna dibujaba felizmente, después del circo que había armado su padre, la tranquilidad había regresado al salón, Reborn había decidido que aprenderían el abecedario en un día pero entonces la profesora llamado Haru vino al rescate, constantemente Vigilando que los niños disfrutaran de su vida escolar y que no se estresaran tan pronto… tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender.

Así que se dedico a dibujar tranquilamente, ya que era la actividad que la profesora les había asignado "Dibujar a la familia"

—¡Hahi! ¡Qué bonito dibujo, Desu! — Exclamo la profesora con su inusual alegría mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de la mesa de trabajo de Tsuna y de este ultimo — ¿Quiénes son, desu?.

Miró a su profesora y tímidamente comenzó a señalar con su dedo los integrantes de su dibujo.

—Este es _papà_ — dijo mientras señalaba a una mancha negra con algo que se suponía que era pelo rubio — Este es Reborn — Señalo una mancha negra que tenía un gorro de igual color mesclado con naranjo — este es _nonno—_ Una mancha gris que tenía un rostro sonriente, seguramente el abuelo — Y este es XanXan — Una mancha roja con un rostro enojado.

Haru miro el dibujo, en comparación con los dibujos de los otros niños, el de Tsuna estaba lleno de colores oscuros, y esa mancha roja… no le gustaba para nada.

— ¿Porqué tú papá y Reborn están de negro? ¿Desu? — Era mejor sacarle información al niño para aclarar malos entendidos.

Tsunayoshi miró a su profesora como si le hubiera preguntado algo tonto, pero vacilo un poco en responder.

— ¡Reborn dice que la sangre pasa desapercibida en trajes negros! ¡Dijo que era sentido común! — Y no tardo un segundo para que Haru volteara su cabeza y le diera una mirada asesina al profesor, Reborn solo se encogió de hombros, entonces volvió a mirar al pequeño — ¡Olvida todo lo que ese hombre te ha enseñado! ¡Desu!

Reborn al instante apareció al lado de Tsuna — ¡No escuches Tsuna! ¡Es más! ¡Ignora todo lo que esta mujer te enseñe! — A Reborn no le importaba que le miraran feo, pero que trataran de influenciar la mente de su estudiante, era otra cosa.

—¡HAHI! ¡Los niños deben aprender de cosas bellas y bonitas!¡No de películas ni juegos sangrientos!¡Desu! — Tsunayoshi miraba sorprendido como los adultos discutían, Reborn tratando de defender su postura, y Haru tratando de imponer la suya.

—etto… — Una voz pequeña le susurro a su lado… Tsuna volteo para ver a una niña de pelo azulado — lápiz azul… ¿Me prestas el lápiz azul?

— Claro — Le dijo mientras le prestaba el lápiz.

— Gracias — Y ella continuó con su dibujo, que consistía en una familia de piñas azules.

— ¿Porqué dibujas Piñas, no se supone que hay que dibujar a la familia? — Preguntó Tsuna, ignorando los adultos que seguían debatiendo y sintiéndose un poco social.

—hu… no son piñas, digo, este es mi papá, y este es mi hermano mayor — le dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo a la piña mayor y menor respectivamente.

Tsuna miro detenidamente el dibujo, tratando de ver al adulto y al niño… sin lograr encontrarlos.

—… ¿Vives con piñas? — Volvió a preguntar, la niña se rio tímidamente, Tsuna tomó su dibujo para que la otra niña lo viera. — Bueno, yo vivo con dos mafiosos, este es papà, y este es Reborn.

— Son manchas — Le respondió sin pensarlo mucho la niña. Tsunayoshi pestañeo y entonces miro su dibujo.

— Tienes razón… Ahora que lo miro bien, me ha quedado bien feo — Murmuro Tsuna, de pronto sintiéndose deprimido... él quería regalarle el dibujo a su papá, quería sacarle una sonrisa... pero con ese dibujo tan feo, seguro su papá lo odiaba.

— El mío también está bien feo… — respondió la niña mientras bajaba la cabeza, ella quería mostrarle el dibujo a su hermano y a su papá también... pero con lo vanidosos que eran esos dos, seguros se ofendían por el retrato tan feo.

Y de pronto, los dos adultos dejaron de discutir para ver que había dos niños depresivos en un rincón.

Reborn, que había logrado escuchar parte de la conversación mientras discutía, no logró evitar pensar: "Que manera más patética de entablar una amistad"

Y de pronto, el también se sintió deprimido.

Pero se le paso en el siguiente segundo. El era Reborn después de todo.

* * *

No hay Giotto en este capitulo D:


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaración 1: Ya que desconozco el sistema educacional japonés, voy a utilizar el que conozco (El chileno) que consiste en: Prekinder, Kinder, básica, Media, y Avanzada (universidad).

Aclaración 2: los guardianes – tanto de Giotto como de Tsuna — no se conocen entre si ni nada similar, por ahora, Giotto esa llevando la Familia Vongola por su cuenta.

Aclaración 3: Ya que surgió la pregunta, en realidad no planeo que haya parejas o alguna cosa así, pueden salir momentos tiernos entre los niños, pero eso no significa que se amen… Digo, es más que nada un Fic sobre la familia.

Aclaración 4: Lo que quería decir con que no se conocen entre sí es que Tsuna no conoce a Gokudera o a sus amigos aun, lo mismo con Giotto, no todos los chicos de la primera generación van a ser los padres pero si van a tener relación con los de la decima.

Esta historia salió de ocio, capas la continúe, capaz no, disculpen las faltas, si hay algo que corregir me dicen y lo arreglo, gracias.

**Creciendo juntos**  
Conociendo otros padres

Las mujeres sonreían y se hablaban entre sí apenas vieron a Giotto pasar, ya era hora de ir a recoger a los niños y muchas mujeres casadas habían ido a buscar a sus retoños, pero eso no les impedía mirar al apuesto rubio que estaba, al igual que ellas, esperando por su hijo.

Como dicen, "en mirar no hay engaño"

El rubio se sentía extraño al no tener a su hijo cerca de él, los pasados cinco años el mismo se había encargado de cuidar a Tsunayoshi, con suerte lo compartía con Reborn, ¿Cómo se suponía que compartiría su hijo con tantos extraños?

Como jefe de una Famiglia, conocía el lado oscuro de las personas a la perfección… de no ser por Reborn, seguramente aun se negaría a separarse de su pequeño.

— ¿Primo? — Giotto miro por sobre su hombro a quien se había atrevido a llamarle así, el rostro no le hacía familiar, aunque admitía que era algo peculiar.

Un hombre con un interesante tatuaje y cabello rosado se había dirigido a él, Giotto solo lo miro, esperando que continuara hablando.

— Soy G — Giotto levanto una ceja, esperando un nombre más largo. — Solo G, he estado consiente del grupo de vigilantes que ha creado —"por lo menos no dijo mafiosos" pensó Giotto, por alguna razón había terminado en el trabajo de la mafia… por accidente, pero siempre se sentiría más cómodo con el término "Vigilantes" —Quería decirle que gracias a usted las calles han estado mucho más seguras, este solía ser un barrio peligroso, pero ahora es difícil reconocer que se trate del mismo lugar.

—Lo sé, yo crecí en este barrio — respondió Giotto mientras perdía la mirada en el cielo, se sentía bien ver logrado cambiar las cosas para mejor.

—Realmente le estoy muy agradecido, y me gustaría ayudarle en su trabajo de ser posible — Continuó G muy formal.

Giotto estaba a punto de rechazar su propuesta pero entonces escuchó como a lo lejos su hijo le llamaba.

— ¡Papà! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Papà! — Gritaba Tsunayoshi alegremente mientras pronunciaba "papá" con un ligero acento italiano, sabía que su padre no tardaría en aparecer si lo llamaba, además, quería presentarle su nueva amiga, quien jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos a su lado.

—Creo que tendremos que dejar esta conversación para otra ocasión — Dijo Giotto mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hijo y se alejaba de G.

— ¿También vino a buscar a su hijo, Primo? — Pero G tenía planes de seguir a Giotto, aunque este último solo quería terminar la conversación, encontrar a su hijo e irse.

—¡Papà! — Exclamó Tsuna apenas visualizo la rubia cabellera y la capa negra, corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

—¡Hola Tsuna! ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Mucho trabajo? — preguntó Giotto mientras abrazaba a su hijo y ignoraba a G apropósito.

— ¡huh! ¡Hice una amiga! ¡Se llama Nagi! — Dijo mientras señalaba a Nagi quien movía su pequeña mano en saludo, Giotto le devolvió el saludo junto a una sonrisa y Nagi desvió la mirada mientras se ruborizaba, el papá de Tsuna era apuesto. — ¡Y Reborn quería hacernos trabajar pero Haru-Sensei vino y nos hiso dibujar! — relató alegremente Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Puedo ver el dibujo?

Y Giotto vio como el alegre rostro de su hijo paso a uno increíblemente serio.

—No.

Y el mundo de Giotto se derrumbo, ¡Su hijo que siempre le decía que si a todo y le mostraba sus dibujos tan alegremente le estaba negando eso ahora! Además, el rostro serio de Tsuna realmente desconcertaba a Giotto, ¡Apenas había pasado un día y ya le estaban cambiando a su bebé!

G observaba la escena algo divertido, había escuchado de lo sobreprotector que era Primo con su hijo, pero ver al hombre que aparentaba una personalidad fría pasar a una personalidad totalmente paternal no tenia precio.

Además, el joven Tsuna realmente lucia como una bolita de alegría, G no podía evitar sentirse feliz con solo verlo.

— ¡OI! ¡Viejo!

Era una lástima que su mocoso era una historia totalmente distinta.

— ¡Que me trates con respeto mocoso! — Respondió instintivamente G a su hijo, por alguna razón el niño había comenzado con la etapa rebelde a los 5 años.

— ¡Oblígame! — Le respondió mientras sacaba un cartucho de dinamita.

—¡AH! — Exclamo Giotto al reconocer al niño de la dinamita — ¡¿TÚ ERES EL PADRE DE ESA C—ESE NIÑO? — La mirada de desaprobación de Giotto estaba asesinando a G con la mirada.

— ¡No! ¡No es mío! ¡Es mi sobrino! —Casi grito sobresaltado G, gracias a dios que él no tenía hijos… aun.

— Ya veo… — Aunque con lo parecidos que eran… G fácilmente podía ser el padre, pero prefirió desviar su atención del extraño duo, era mejor concentrarse en otra cosa — ¿Ves a tus papás Nagi? — preguntó Giotto a la pequeña que lucía perdida.

Ella le negó con la cabeza tímidamente… Giotto suspiro, lo mejor sería esperar a que recogieran a la niña y se iría corriendo a casa.

Tsuna buscaba con la mirada junto a Nagi, hasta que vio algo que sobresalía en la multitud.

—¡LA FAMILIA DE PIÑAS AZULES! — Gritó casi a todo pulmón mientras señalaba.

Ambas cabezas se voltearon, un adulto y un niño de 12 años aproximadamente, que no parecían muy contentos con el sobrenombre.

Giotto se estaba preparando para volar a máxima velocidad.

—Kufufufu, ¿Cómo nos dijiste niño? — Preguntó el mayor con un falso dulce tono.

—Aquí esta Nagi —señalo Tsunayoshi inocentemente.

Nagi saludo con la mano a su familia, los chicos rápidamente se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a mimarla con preguntas y cariños, cuando los dos hombres de cabello azul se dieron una pausa para respirar, Tsunayoshi aprovecho de hablar.

—Oye, retiro lo dicho de tu dibujo, en realidad se parecen mucho —Y los dos niños se rieron mientras que el resto los miraba sin entender el chiste.

—

Capitulo corto es corto D:


End file.
